Yu-Gi-Oh! Zenith - Transcendent Bonds
by g00dy2sh00s
Summary: Kizuki and her family moves back to Neo Domino city after a 2 year abscence and Kizuki meets up with her old friends. She ends up chasing after an old friend of hers, but there's more to this friend than meets the eye...


The sound of birds chirping and the sound of gentle water waves crashing into each other could be heard as a woman was seen sitting in a meditative position in a dojo of some sorts. Judging by the external sounds the dojo was at a beach or next to a stream or river.

The woman looked japanese, she was wearing a white kimono and was sitting at the centre of the rather empty dojo. She had azure blue hair and was wearing a tiara on which a shining white crystal was.

She was so deeply concentrating that she didn't notice the enormous shadow cast upon her by an unseen being. Suddenly bright light enveloped the entire dojo and instantly the scenery changed.

The woman was now standing on what looked like an battle field, but that was not the wierdest thing. She looked up and her eyes widened, the sky was crimson red and above was a large silhouetted dragon like creature with blood red eyes. At the other side of the creature were some other silhouetted beings which looked humanoid.

The other creatures were injured and some were barely alive. Suddenly a shining white dragon appeared and challenged the silhouetted dragon. The white dragon fought ferociously but it was all in vain, soon it was beaten and it fell to the ground. The silhouetted dragon roared and everything faded away.

Tge woman gasped and opened her eyes. She thought about what her vision meant for some time. Her eyes widened in realisation and as she made for the door. However, to her utter shock, she floated upwards and seemed to the clutched by a giant invisible hand.

She looked foward and gasped in a mixture of surprise, fear and shock.

"You!" She shouted in fear.

"You realise what you have seen concerns me and i'm sure you'll try to interfere." a deep booming voice started. "However, I do not plan on allowing such to happen, things are going exactly the way you saw, the way I want and the way it must!"

The woman let out a scream as the pressure on her increased.

"Thank you for your help." The voice said before laughing deviously.

In a burst of light the woman disappeared and thw dojo was completely empty, the whitsling wind passing through it...

YU-GI-OH! ZENITH - TRANSENDENT BONDS

Chapter 1 - The Winds of Fate

"Huh?" Kizuki said, her eyes fluttering open as she woke up. She looked up to see woman with burgundy hair. "Yes, mum?"

"We're here." The woman replied.

"Really!" Kizuki exclaimed as she looked out the window of the airplane. "Finally!"

-Line break-

Kizuki beamed with joy as she saw a large banner with the inscription 'Welcome to Neo Domino City'.

Kizuki was a 14 year old girl with short burgundy hair. She had crimson eyes and was wearing a long red and black gown. She had two silblings, an older brother and a younger sister.

Her mother hand long burgundy hair and bangs that sometimes covered her eyes from view. She had a metal hairpin in her hair and was wearing a red jacket over a white top and a black skirt. Next to her mother was her little sister, Akiko.

Akiko was 10 years old and unlike her mum and sister had long black hair, she had brown eyes and was wearing a white top and a red skirt. The three females were sitting in the airport, waiting for Kizuki's brother and dad.

Soon enough the men arrived and the family left the airport. Kizuki's brother just like her dad had spiky black hair with golden highlights and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue long sleeved t-shirt and black pants, he was 17 years old. Kizuki's dad wore a navy blue coat over a black t-shirt and blue pants. He had brown eyes and black spiky hair with golden highlights.

Kizuki's family were moving back to Neo Domino city after leaving for 2 years. Kizuki was excited about meeting some of her old friends, both the ones she had kept in touch with and the ones she hadn't had contact with.

The family settled down easily as their properties had been moved the day before. Their house was quite big, having 7 rooms, a pool and of course courtesy of their mum a garden.

-Line Break-

"Mum, Dad, can I go visit my friends?" Kizuki asked her mum who was in sitting room with her dad.

"Sure," her mum replied. "just be home early."

"I don't know, isn't it a bit late?" her dad said.

"C'mon honey don't worry so much, its just 5:30 and the kids live not too far away." Her mum said trying to comvince her dad.

"Fine," He agreed.

"Thanks mum, thanks dad!" She said as she left.

"Don't get into any trouble." she heard her dad say. Sometimes that guy could be so over protective. She chuckled as she remembered a prank she and a close friend of hers pulled on him, he looked like he had had heart attack when they did that.

-Line Break-

"Kizuki!" a girl shouted as she ran and hugged Kizuki. This was Kira Atlas. Kira had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue top and white shorts.

"Kizuki!" another person, called her and they hugged. This was Minato Hogan. Minato had short blond hair and brown eyes. He was wearing an orange t-shirt over black pants.

"It's so good to see you guys again." Kizuki said. The three friends were in the 'Atlas Villa', as the egotastic owner called it, Kira's home.

"We didn't think you would come back, what happened?" Minato asked.

"Well, as you all know dad got transferred to Italy for his job and we all had to follow him so the family could stay together," Kizuki explained. "About a week ago he announced that we would be coming back home, apparently he was done with his work there and decided that even though the atmosphere there was better Neo Domino city was our home. So we decided to move back here."

"How about the rest of the gang?" Kizuki asked.

"Fine." Kira answered. "The twins are still up to their pranking and Akira is still the top duelist in the school. I've heard rumors that he's planning on leaving school for the pro league."

"Yeah right, like he'll stand a chance in the pro league." Minato scoffed.

'Everyones still the same huh?' Kizuki thought. "Hey, what about Kyou?"

"I'm not sure how he's doing now adays." Minato replied.

"What do you mean? weren't we all friends?" Kizuki asked.

"We were." Kira said emphasizing on the word were. "Nowadays he's just too secretive and detatched."

"Yeah, we hardly see him outside school," Minato said. "and during school he's either sleeping, staring into space or just ignoring everyone. Honestly I don't know what got into him."

Kizuki sighed. She and Kyou had been friends since they were very little, back then he had been very shy. As they grew he became more open but two years ago, some months prior to Kizuki's leaving, his uncle died. Kyou hadn't known his parents at all and his 'uncle' wasn't actually his uncle, he was just a pro duelist that brought up Kyou after finding him as a baby.

Kyou changed after his uncles death, he started to spend less time with his friends and more time alone or at unknown places and became very secretive. Eventually their friendship deteriorated and when Kizuki left he became like a stranger to the gang.

In order to lighten the mood Minato brought up the game of duel monsters, the very game that brought the entire gang together. They three talked and caught up with each other, laughing and having fun.

-Line Break-

Kizuki had returned home and all the family members were having dinner. The atmosphere was lively as always with everyone of them having a conversation.

"So were all starting school tomorrow?" Akiko asked.

"Yes." their dad replied. "I see no reason for you not to."

"Can't we just stay home for a week, I mean we just got here didn't we?" Kizuki's brother stated.

"C'mon Shun, don't be lazy." Kizuki told her brother. "Aren't you excited about meeting your friends?"

"I guess I am, but if it's through something as strenous as school i'll pass." Shun, her brother replied.

"Stop being so lazy Shun." Akiko said.

"I'm not lazy, i just don't like stressing myself." Shun countered.

"Yeah right!"

Their parents looked at their bickering childen and smiled, happy that their family was back together again.

A/N: Here's chapter 1 of my new Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds fic. In this fic duels will be held frequently (in almost every chapter, though no duel occured in this chapter as it was a prologue of some sort.

So read and if you like it follow, favourite or review. Any form of feedback is appreciated, whether be it criticism or not. I hope to make this story and my writing skills better through this. Thank you.

Chapter Preview.

In the next chapter Kizuki meets and catches up with her old friends -and enemies- as she returns to school and duel ensures between her and an unwilling participant. 


End file.
